dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Onio (MajinGogito)
King Onio (pronounced AHN-YO) is a Saiyan and the King of all Saiyans in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He is featured in the first two sagas. He is first appears in "Prologue", alongside Basil. He is a descendant of Vegeta and Tarble. He is also the father of the storys deuteragonist, Prince Daikon. King Onio will soon be added to the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance King Onio is a muscular, tall man that is in his mid thirties like Basil. He is quite taller and a little bit more muscular than Basil. He has black semi-spiky hair and jet black colored eyes. King Onio wears armor that is reserved for first-class Saiyan Warriors. His armor is mainly a forest green color but has light brown colored pauldrons. The harnasses are also the same color as his shoulder pauldrons. The chest pieces are green but the stomach pieces are light brown like his pauldrons and harnasses. He wears a coal jet black one-sleeved jumpsuit under his armor and no gloves. He has a green scouter over his left eye. He gains a scar after being slashed by Brizzard's spiky tail. Personality King Onio is an arrogant, slightly easy going, and determined Saiyan. He is determined for almost anything, being the King of his Race. When fighting, King Onio fights merciless, brutal, and full of pride. He is one of the strongest of the Saiyans at the time of his life. He fights to prove that ultimate warrior, but surrenders when he knows that he cannot win a fight. History King Onio was born to the Super Elite class of Royalty in the Age 904. He was incredibly powerful as a child, and he trained throughout his entire life. He became close friends with Basil. He eventually became King of Planet Onio after marrying his queen and after his father died. He appointed Basil to General of both of his armies (the Royal Army and the Saiyan Army) and said that he would be his commander-in-chief. In the Age 936, his son, Prince Daikon was born to him. He began to train Daikon when he was 3 years old. He soon asked Basil to train Prince Daikon as he would have to depart to Planet Arcose for a meeting. Although he was barely seen afterwards, he would call and check on his son and friend. In the Age 944, King Onio fought alongside Basil and the Saiyans as a leader in the fight against Brizzard. He was badly beaten and killed by Brizzard after he tried to protect his son and Tharos, who the tyrant had tried to kill. Transformations Great Ape King Onio, being a Saiyan with a tail, has the ability of transforming into a Great Ape when he stares at a Full Moon or Power Ball. He can control himself in the form and is 10x stronger than his base maximum. He has used this form on some occassions. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Afterimage *Wild Sense *Great Ape Transformation *Howl *Power Up to the Very Limit *Mimicry *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Supression *Super Elite *Power Ball *Zenkai Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Ki Rush Wave *Ki Blast Barrage *Galick Gun *Final Flash *King of the Warrior Race! *I am the Strongest! *Execution Beam *Eye Beam *Chou Makouhou *Finger Beam *Explosive Wave *Chou Makouhou Barrage Kill List Pre-Daikon Saga *Many races of the planets that he have conquered over the years, possibly over a million Daikon Saga Battles *King Onio VS Brizzard (1st form) Trivia *Onio's name is a pun on onion *He has control in his Great Ape form *He is the best friend of Basil Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters who can fly Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Elites Category:Super Elite Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Supporting character Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyan king Category:Characters created by MajinGogito